


Long Weekend

by Casuarius



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Complete disregard for how anatomy works, Digestion w/ reformation, Established Relationship, Established... vore relationship? Is that a thing?, It is now, M/M, No himbos were harmed in the making of this fic, Soft Vore, This is all happening through like Spiral Power or something, Vore, Yeah this one gets real weird, painless digestion, sentient fat, slight weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuarius/pseuds/Casuarius
Summary: After a particularly hard week, Lio helps Galo de-stress in a rather unusual way.Hold on to your hats, this one is a doozy.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Lio Fotia opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light filtering through the window by the bed. He glanced at the bedside table, and at the digital clock that read 1:58. Sleeping in was a new luxury to the former outlaw, one he liked to take advantage of every chance he got. For a moment, he groggily wondered why Galo wasn’t next to him as he usually was, before the events of the previous night cascaded back into his mind.  
That week had been an unusually busy one for Burning Rescue, with repairing the most damaged areas of Promepolis being stacked on top of their usual firefighting duties. To top it all off, Friday morning had been spent in a grueling battle against an out-of-control blaze at a power plant. It was enough to leave even the usually indomitable Galo exhausted.  


As he and Lio had begun winding down for the night, he broached a request to his boyfriend. He wanted Lio to eat him. It wasn’t that unusual of a request, as the couple had done this a few times before. This time however, Galo wanted to take it a little further. He asked Lio if he would be willing to digest him. Being churned into chyme, he reasoned, would be a perfect way to de-stress and recharge after a difficult week. Of course, he would only be gone temporarily, reformed good as new on Monday morning. Cautious, but willing to experiment, Lio had decided to oblige Galo’s request. After a tender makeout session, he had gently gulped down his boyfriend. Quickly becoming drowsy, he lay down to sleep with his arms wrapped around the man cuddled up inside him.  


Now awake, Lio sat up and looked down at his stomach. The outline of Galo’s solid form was no longer visible. It was also much softer, offering little resistance when he pressed his hand into it. Overnight, the proud firefighter had been broken down into a nutrient-rich slush. Even so, Lio knew he was still conscious, and would be throughout the whole process. “Mornin’ hotshot.” the blonde said sleepily, not expecting an answer.  


The ex-burnish heaved himself out of bed and slid off his unbuttoned pajama top. Looking through the apartment’s shared closet, Lio was pretty sure that none of his shirts would fit him in his current state. He briefly contemplated borrowing one of Galo’s tees, but decided against doing so without his permission. Still, he disliked being cold, so he settled for the pink bathrobe that Galo had bought for him when he moved in.

Having woken up satisfyingly full, Lio saw little point in preparing an afternoon “breakfast.” Going out like this was also out of the question. He wanted to keep this private, for both his sake and Galo’s. The ex-burnish decided that the best way to spend the day was to take advantage of the peace and quiet, and begin to chip away at the mountains of emails and paperwork that came with his involvement in the investigation into Kray Foresight. He sat down at the apartment’s small desk, where his laptop sat. Before he could open it, however, his phone vibrated. Pulling it out, he was met with a notification reading “Incoming video chat request: Meis” He adjusted his position to make sure that his stuffed gut wouldn’t be visible on camera, and accepted the call.

The screen turned to a view of Meis sitting at a booth in what sounded like a crowded restaurant. Beside him was Gueira, busy scribbling on the napkin in front of him with a red crayon. “Hey boss!” Meis said cheerily.

“Hi there.” Lio replied. “Good to see you.”

Meis held up a menu. “They let us take a lunch break, so we stopped at this joint. I called to ask if you wanted anything. They got wiiiiiiings!”

“No thanks. I’ve… already eaten.”

“Oh. Alright. Is the big guy with you?”

Lio nodded sheepishly. “Yes, but he’s… resting right now.” He glanced down at his full belly, reassuring himself that he wasn’t entirely lying to them. 

Meis’s gaze darted to something off camera. “Waitress is on her way. Gotta go.”

“Alright, I’ll see you round. Enjoy the meal.” Lio hung up, and gave a small sigh of relief. He leaned back, and placed his hands on his stomach. It was ever-so-slightly smaller than it had been when he had woken up that morning. He could tell that the next stage of the process was well underway, ensuring that tomorrow, their situation would be a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Galo Thymos was pretty sure it was Sunday. He couldn’t gauge the passage of time exactly, but he could guess what day it was by keeping track of when Lio fell asleep and woke up, listening for the blonde’s soft snoring. Still, even this simple task was difficult given the firefighter’s current state. He wasn’t fully lucid, instead being in an almost dreamlike state of mind somewhere between awake and asleep. Concentrating on any one thing took effort, and once in a while he would fade into a brief, dreamless nap. The closest thing he could compare this state of mind to was the time he came down with a severe fever as a child. Of course, the lack of any of the other symptoms that had accompanied the fever made this experience far better.

Galo was certainly no stranger to Lio’s stomach. The two had indulged in this many times before, regularly swapping roles. However, this was the first time they had experimented with digestion. Being melted down was something far unlike anything Galo had experienced before, but being able to quickly get used to anything was one of the firefighter’s many talents. It had started with a gentle tingling that slowly intensified over time, but never to the point of hurting. After reaching an apex, it faded into a pleasant warmth that Galo felt all the way down to his bones. With this deep warmth came a wave of heavy tiredness that practically begged him to close his eyes. He had fought to stay lucid as long as he could, watching himself soften and slowly liquify. In time though, he finally gave in and slipped into that strange yet somehow cozy state of consciousness.

By now Galo had been digested in his entirety, melted into chyme that sloshed about whenever Lio moved. He felt a bit like an ice cream sundae left outside in the summer sun. Hopefully, he had been just as enjoyable of a treat. At last, Lio’s stomach was satisfied with the state of its contents, and it was time for Galo to venture deeper into his boyfriend’s body.

Meanwhile, Lio was beginning to get restless. He had eaten Galo before, but he had never gone so far as to digest him. He had been caught off guard by the request, the prospect having never crossed his mind. He had been very hesitant, finding it near impossible to separate the idea of being melted down in a stomach from the many disintegrations into ash he had seen before.

Lio remembered how Galo had taken his hands in his, and given him that gentle yet confident smile he knew so well. “I’ll be okay. Not even you could put out my burning soul.”

Though he had been able to set aside his anxieties and have a good time so far, the second day of silence was beginning to get to him. The bulge in his stomach was almost gone now, indicating that most of his meal had moved on to his intestines to be absorbed and converted into fat. Galo was well on his way to becoming a part of him, but this came as little comfort to Lio. The little worry that something had gone or would go terribly wrong stuck to him like a tick, slowly but surely growing as the day passed. He knew that this could be done safely and that it was still far too early to assume the worst, but the possibility loomed large in his mind nonetheless. The blonde paced anxiously, trying to think about anything he could to take his mind off of his worries. Then, something odd happened.

In an effort to calm down, Lio draped himself over the side of the apartment’s only couch, the wooden arm digging into him slightly. Suddenly, he felt a discomfort that… wasn’t his. It was as if someone else’s thoughts had been distilled and beamed directly into his mind.

This was the part Lio had been the most curious about. Galo had been fully absorbed, and was quickly turning into a layer of soft pudge. Now Lio’s flesh and blood, he would be able to communicate his thoughts and emotions to the blonde, albeit in a vague and abstract way.

Lio stood up cautiously. “Galo? A-are you there?” He was answered with a wave of excitement from his prey, presumably at being recognized. He smiled with relief. He didn’t have Galo back in full quite yet, but this was better than nothing. “Glad to hear from you too.”

He ran his hands across his body, pressing down at key spots to see if he could figure out exactly where Galo had settled down on his frame. He gently squeezed his sides and belly, prompting a slight response. He had a feeling that very soon, he would have to go up a few notches on his beloved belts. Knowing Galo was safe and secure, Lio could get comfy again. He retrieved his phone and sat down on the couch, spreading his legs wide as was his habit.

One of the first things Lio had discovered about Galo in the time since they had begun dating was his love of old sci-fi. Since childhood, he had immersed himself in stories of vast starships, alien planets, and heroic space captains. Lio had learned to enjoy it too, familiarizing himself with Galo’s favorites. Lately, the two had immersed themselves in a series about a ragtag crew of space mechanics who traversed the galaxy, searching for stranded ships in need of fixing. They had each of the five books in audio form, courtesy of Lucia, who had graciously offered to acquire and digitize some old cassettes. Now would be a perfect time to listen.

The blonde pulled up the audio file, selected where they had left off, and hit play. He shifted himself to lay down, and gently set his phone on his stomach. He could feel Galo’s satisfaction and affection coming through loud and clear. Once again, Lio Fotia was sharing his body, dispelling the lonely silence he had felt since losing his promare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed vore day. I am a sham.


End file.
